a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armature structure of a radial rib winding type electric rotating machine, in which a coil is attached to a rib-like core portion formed radially in a laminated core.
b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rotating electric machine that needs sine waveform magnetic field in an air gap portion employs a distributed winding for a winding method. For example, in a three-phase inductance motor illustrated in FIGS. 12 and 13, a stator S is arranged to surround an outer circumference of a rotor R, and a core portion SC1 that extends in a radial rib-shape is formed to a laminated core SC of an armature constituting the stator S. A coil SL is superposed, shifting slots SC2 between radially rib-shaped core portions.
Recently global environmental issues have become serious, requiring energy-saving and power-saving as a first priority. Environmental issues are especially dominated by the issue of power consumption these days, and motors consume more than half of the available power. For this reason, it is very important to increase motor efficiency and decrease loss (of power) as much as possible. Also, the same consideration is given to generators that generate electric power.